Son of Neptune Rebooted
Son of Neptune: Rebooted is a comic book series that is the Direct sequel of Heroes of Olympus. it stars Percy Jackson as he creates the Prophecy of Twelve to stop the Digital Kronos and his robot armies. Plot After Loosing Annabeth in the House of Hades. Percy Jackson just wanders alone and sees two reploids attack him. he goes to the Empire state building and finds out that Sumuit Enterprises was taken over by a Shadow Virus known as Digital Kronos and runs from his reploid forces. He finds 12 half-blood street kids and creates a prophecy of them to stop Kronos and make them known to the world and report he's alive. Percy left to go on a mountain and turned into a werewolf and attacked 3 beetle rollers, Zombies and Scorpion People and welked down. after walking Percy was attacked by his fellow campers (thinking he was a monster.) and was floating in a waterfall and woke up to find shelter. later he was founded by Maruna. Digital Kronos was rebooted by a hooded dude who was really Luke. Kronos sends his minions Vincent Darkclaw and brainwashed Jason Grace to find Percy. After being Nursed to health Percy decides to go in hiding to run his own tropical academy with Maruna as he gets to know her bettter. later he has a dream of the hooded dude flying the warship to stop Percy. later Percy sees his enemies come to him and fights them with Maruna finding out the Hooded dude was Luke. Luke said he was reborn by an alien guy who Percy got his unique Kung-Fu from and fought as monsters and robots fought Maruna. Percy and Maruna enter the Kronos Enterprises Hotel and begin to ruin the Kronos show by fighting Jason Grace and inhaling him in his stomach. The Reploids welcome Percy into his apartment and steal his digested food and created a weapon that Kronos will use to free the Yami septor. Kronos takes over America and invades Olympus. Percy then goes to the Hospital and gets Jason out of him and finds out he has Aresfluenza and Ares vists him and tells what happened to Camp Half-Blood. Ares leaves and Percy has Jason hunt down the rings and he parties with his step-dad's family The Blofis family) and Maruna and they see Jason founded by a Cronuscopter and reports the Goverment fell and arrests everyone. Later Jason and Percy attack the White House in the Kronos Stronghold and Percy leaves Jason to fight the reploids as he gets arrested. Percy greets Maruna and Posideon and looses his blood and more Digested food as it powers up the Septor and Yami is Free and Yami and Percy fight as Jason fights the Reploids. They beat the Reploid army and imprisoned them in their stronghold. Percy, Maruna and Jason, with the Politicans and their buddies that Percy flooded the world. Characters Protagonists *Percy Jackson *Maruna *Jason Grace *Some Guys in Percy's home *Posideon *Yuko *Reyna (Cameo, Yuko's girlfriend) *Hiroko *Dragon Eye *Ares (Neutral) *Tyson (Cameo) Antagonists *Digital Kronos - Main Antagonist *Vincent Darkclaw *Luke Chalestian *Emma Curtso *Otto *Bad Sheriff *Fatty Joe *Yami - True Main Antagonist *Reploids **Normal Reploids **Business Reploids **Police Reploids **Army Reploids *Jackson-Droids **General Graptor *General Kotu *Robot Samurai **Red Robot Samurai **Green Robot Samurai **Blue Robot Samurai *Scorpion People *Earthborn *Zombies Gallery 2411fe6b8045d0d520431bd0bdb2d516.jpg|Percy Jackson Anime_Girl_Brown_Hair_by_Star_Aurora.jpg|Maruna large.jpg|Jason Grace 3239718_1369064972682.25res_225_225.jpg|Vincent Darkclaw Alright+Fairy+Tail+fans+for+those+of+you+who+have+_5d9bca895b6ae31f4f272ed6949f8639.png|Luke Chalestian stock-vector-digital-skull-virus-on-black-background-129299864.jpg|Digital Kronos Category:Stories Category:The Books of Bella Category:Percy Jackson